


The Bakery-14

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23 days into their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-14

Twenty-three days and a handful of hours. Not that Rose counted. Nope. Maybe.

Anticipation still curled in her belly and pooled between her legs. Tonight she wanted to forget. Three minutes late—unheard of for the Doctor. The door unlocked and she raced from kitchen to foyer.

The second he walked through she jumped him. He easily caught her and held her close.

“Miss me?” He grinned against her mouth.

“Only your baked goods.” She hugged him tight another moment.

“Rough day?”

“Yeah.”

“Fire off Collingswood?”

“Two kids.”

“Rose.” He lifted her, carried her to the sofa. Held her close.


End file.
